tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy the Snowman
Percy the Snowman is the eighteenth episode of fifteenth season. Plot Thomas is asked to take Sir Topham Hatt to switch on the Christmas tree lights at the Town Square after he's finished all his other jobs. On his way, Thomas meets Percy who has been pushed by some troublesome trucks. Thomas tells Percy that he has a special job to do, which upsets Percy; he's finished his jobs and he hasn't been given a special. Thomas doesn't want Percy to be sad, so he agrees to share his special with his best friend. Thomas tells Percy to wait in the siding until he's finished his jobs and Percy warns Thomas to take care; snow can be tricky. Thomas is sure he knows all about snow and ignores the warning. Thomas puffs to the docks where he's coupled to a flatbed of machinery destined for Maithwaite station. On his way to Maithwaite, Thomas speeds past Percy, inadvertently spraying his friend with snow. Percy calls to Thomas to slow down, but Thomas doesn't hear him. After delivering his machinery to Maithwaite, Thomas heads to his next job at McColl Farm. Once there, he is coupled up to a flatbed of milk churns. On his way to the diary, he passes Percy and snow sprays over the little green engine again. This time he is completely covered! At the diary, Thomas is uncoupled and all of his jobs are now complete. Thomas races back to collect Percy, but he can't see him anywhere! Thomas soon becomes anxious as he still can't see Percy and is running late. Then Gordon thunders past, spraying snow over a small bush at the side of the line. This makes Thomas think that he can't see Percy as he must have sprayed his friend with snow, completely covering him like the bush. Thomas spots a big snowy shape next to him and decides it must be Percy. His decision proves to be correct, when a lump of snow falls revealing Percy's face. Percy is sad; his firebox has gone out, so he won't be able to share Thomas' special. Thomas is sorry and confesses that his friend was right, snow is tricky and he knows nothing about it. Thomas has an idea and promises that Percy will share the special. Thomas races to Knapford where the Fat Controller, dressed as Father Christmas, is waiting. Thomas tells the Fat Controller his plan to take the Winter party to Percy. The Fat Controller thinks it's a grand idea and they set off to the Town Square. Once there, the Fat Controller turns on the Christmas lights and then invites the children to board Annie and Clarabel. Thomas soon arrives at the siding, where Percy is still feeling sad. But he soon cheers up when he sees the children. Thomas declares that Percy the snow engine is the children's special surprise. The children cheer and even the Fat Controller chuckles! Characters * Thomas * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * The Small Boy * The Blonde-haired Boy * Gordon (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Flynn (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * The Photographer (cameo) * Farmer McColl (mentioned) Locations * Maithwaite * Town Square * Brendam Docks * Knapford * M.C. BUNN * Sodor Dairy * McColl Farm * Farmer McColl's Field * Gordon's Hill * Tidmouth Sheds Trivia * Almost every television guide in the UK refers to this episode as The Snowman. This could mean that this was the original title. * Flynn appears before his introduction in Day of the Diesels, meaning the audience wouldn't know who he is. Goofs * Percy, Emily, and Henry should have been wearing snowploughs. * The amount of snow that sprays up from Thomas would not be enough to cover Percy. * The final time Thomas sprays snow at Percy, he doesn't cover Percy's face. But when Thomas returns, Percy is completely covered. * Throughout the episode, Thomas is seen with snow on his boiler, funnel, and various other parts. However, due to the heat, it should have melted off. * Brakevans should have been added to Thomas and Percy's trains. * Where are Percy's driver and fireman? Gallery File:PercytheSnowmantitlecard.jpg|Title card File:PercytheSnowman2.jpg|Emily and Henry File:PercytheSnowman3.jpg File:PercytheSnowman4.jpg|Flynn passes the Town Square File:PercytheSnowman5.jpg File:PercytheSnowman6.jpg File:PercytheSnowman7.jpg|The Fat Controller File:PercytheSnowman8.jpg File:PercytheSnowman9.jpg|Percy File:PercytheSnowman10.jpg File:PercytheSnowman11.jpg File:PercytheSnowman12.jpg File:PercytheSnowman13.jpg File:PercytheSnowman14.jpg File:PercytheSnowman15.jpg File:PercytheSnowman16.jpg|Thomas at Maithwaite File:PercytheSnowman17.jpg File:PercytheSnowman18.jpg|Thomas' wheels File:PercytheSnowman19.jpg|Thomas File:PercytheSnowman20.jpg File:PercytheSnowman21.jpg File:PercytheSnowman22.jpg File:PercytheSnowman23.jpg File:PercytheSnowman24.jpg File:PercytheSnowman25.jpg File:PercytheSnowman26.jpg File:PercytheSnowman27.jpg File:PercytheSnowman28.jpg File:PercytheSnowman30.jpg File:PercytheSnowman31.jpg|The Fat Controller as Father Christmas File:PercytheSnowman32.jpg File:PercytheSnowman33.jpg File:PercytheSnowman34.jpg File:PercytheSnowman35.jpg File:PercytheSnowman36.jpg File:PercytheSnowman37.jpg File:PercytheSnowman38.jpg|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:PercytheSnowman39.jpg File:PercytheSnowman40.jpg Category:Season 15 episodes Category:Episodes